Sherlock: A Whole New Adventure
by Pacman2013
Summary: Sherlock Holmes II is the son of Sherlock Holmes He just moved in to be a detective with his dad and John Watson, whom he calls his uncle. He starts out solving crimes when he first gets there. Is it possible that he is better than his dad although he is 13. This story will be from Sherlock Holmes II' POV.
1. Prolouge

My name is Sherlock Holmes II. My father, Sherlock Homes, left my mom after she had me. I am 13 years old and have decided that I want to live with my father in London. My mom said that was okay. I have spent a couple of summers with my father and his best friend, John Watson, who I call my uncle. I know that they solve crimes, and figured that I would live with them in their home. I haven't seen them in 6 months and am excited that I will be helping them solve crimes. My flight lands in about thirty minutes, then I will get a taxi to their home. Then all of a sudden, terrorists were trying to take over the plane. I wasn't going to let that happen. I got up and knocked one right out the door and into the propellers. I grabbed his gun that he dropped onto the floor and shot another square in the forehead, then rushed into the cockpit. I pointed the gun and said, "I suggest you give the plane back to the pilot if you want to live." They did immediately. I took them into custody until we got to the airport and handed them over to security. I was rewarded with 250 dollars. What a great way to start off my first day in London.


	2. Arrival

I just took out terrorists who tried to take over the plane I was on to London. I got into the taxi that was waiting for me and was off to my dad's home. We went by a crime scene when I ordered the cab to stop. I got out and asked what happened. The officer told me, " Some person murdered ten people. All shot in the head. From the looks of it, he was definitely looking for something, and he found it." I asked, " Can I go take a look?" He replied, "sorry kid, police business only." I told him, " So no one mentioned that I just stopped the terrorists who tried to kamikaze Big Ben. And that Sherlock Holmes is my father." He said, "Oh. Go on in." I went in to see blood everywhere. I walked over to a desk with a note that said: _I have the treasure. Meet me at 341B Baker Street at Midnight._I walked out into the hall to see a man leaving his flat carrying a note. I stopped him and asked him, " Did you know that everyone in this hall just died, except for you. What does that note say?" He tried to run. I grabbed the note out of his hand and read it: _Ralph, I have the treasure. I just killed ten people to get it though. Meet me at 341B Baker Street at 3:30 P.M. _I took him outside and gave him over to the cops. I told them that I would need a gun. A voice behind said, " You aren't going alone Junior." I turned around to see my dad and Uncle Watson standing there. My dad said, "It's your first day here, and you are already solving crimes and stopping terrorists without me. Good job, son." I thanked him and asked him how he knew about the terrorists thing. He said, "It was on the news." I said, "Oh. Well, we have 15 minutes to get to 341B Baker Street to stop this guy." Uncle Watson said, "Well then, let's go." We got there with five minutes to spare. We all loaded our guns and got ready to head in. I went in first. I said, " You guys take downstairs, I'll take upstairs." I went upstairs and my gun was instantly taken out of my hand. Then a hand covered my mouth from being able to scream. I saw that there were three guys here. I did the logical thing. I reached back to the man behind me, grabbed his gun, and shot him in the arm. I broke free and the other two shot at me. I dodged all the bullets, and shot one guy in the stomach. The other guy was about to shoot me when dad and Uncle Watson came in and took him down. I had just solved my first crime on my first day in London. I was proud. We all went home and had some tea. I went to my room to set some things up that my dad and uncle got for me. They already had the clothes hung up, and the devices and stuff on my desk and the books I sent about a month ago still in their boxes. There were about 4 boxes, so I decided I would start with those. Then I set up everything else and went to bed. I had done a lot today.


	3. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 2

Well, my first day in London was basically stop terrorists and solve my first case. I'm so smart that I don't have to be enrolled in school. We live in a nice house. There is currently Ms. Hudson, Dad, Uncle Watson, and myself. Dad and Molly are dating. Uncle Watson is engaged to Mary. We are all a close knit family. The cases that my dad doesn't take, I'll take. They were all very easy to solve and get out of. Then there was the case that would lead to the day that I would meet Jim Moriarty.

"We have a new case." Apparently some girl by the name of Alivia has been kidnapped and taken hostage," Dad said. I replied, "I know her. She is in night school." Uncle Watson asked, "Night school?" I told him, " Although I don't need it, the British Government requires that every person below the age of 18 have an education and attend school." Dad said, "Back to the case. It seems like we have a damsel in distress. The kidnapper left a note on the door to her room saying: 'Give me ten million pounds by October 31, or I kill the girl and anyone who stands in my way at the festival.' I said, "That's in two days. There is no way the government would give this guy this money." "You are quite right, Junior," Dad replied. I exclaimed, "I told you not to call me Junior." Uncle Watson said, "I think the only way to solve this is to ambush the guy at the festival." Dad said, "No. That is what he will be expecting. We either solve this or she dies." I replied, "I won't let an innicent live be taken by some random guy." Uncle Watson asked, "What have you got in mind?" I replied, "Simple we right him a realistic looking fake check and give it to him. He'll fall for it." Dad said, "No, he won't. It's best we just not solve this case." I said, "I'll just solve it myself." Dad yelled, "The only way to solve it is to give them the money." I would solve it. I would die to save the girl I have a crush on. All I had to do was wait until the Festival.

2 Days Later

The festival is in an hour. I have to get to the main stage where the band would play. I would have to stay for the whole festival because no one knows when it will happen. This could possibly be the case that will clear my name. I figured that I would keep the stage in my sight for when this guy takes it over and tries to kill her. Dad, Molly, Uncle John, and Mary are all here, but they aren't getting involved. It was about 8:30 when he took the stage over and his men started taking people hostage. He said, "Five minutes remaining till the girls' death." I ran up and jumped onto the stage and said, "Let her go." He replied, "No." I replied, "You do realize that I am Sherlock Holmes II, right? My Dad and Watson are both somewhere around here." He said, "Oh. Sherlock has a son. Do you not realize that I am his arch enemy, Jim Moriarty." I took out my gun and pointed at his head. "Let the girl go." He replied, "There are about 3 snipers aiming at your head. Back down Holmes Junior." My Dad and Uncle Watson came running. Dad said, "Sherlock, run." I grabbed Alivia and ran. Then I heard a gunshot. I turned to see my dad fall to the ground, not knowing if he died or not. The police step in and grab Moriarty. The ambulance takes my dad to Bart's. Moriarty said, "That's what you get Sherlock. I  
will be back, and I'll come back bigger than ever. I pointed my gun at Moriarty's head and shot him. He was dead. I saw Uncle Watson, Molly, and Mary all crying. The only reason that they would be crying is if my dad was dead. I said, "Uncle John, Molly, Mary, why are you all crying." They all looked at me as if I was dumb. I said, "No. He can't be... dead. He just can't be. I saw Moriarty's men leaving in a big group. I grabbed Uncle Watson's gun and shot them all dead. If my dad was dead, then that means I would have to take his cases. Uncle Watson might stop being a private detective, leaving me to solve all cases on my own. One thing was for sure. This case definetly cleared my name as Sherlock Holmes II.

The Next Day

We were all waiting for the news on my dad. The doctor came out and said," He'll live, but I am going to keep him for another week. When he gets out, he will have a long road of recovery. I wouldn't let him solve any cases for at least two months. Two months. I am definitely going to have to solve cases by myself now. Uncle John said that he wasn't doing any more cases until dad was healed. I picked up a newspaper and saw that I was on the front page. The press is speculating that Alivia and I are dating. I bet the most perverted one made sure that went in there. She showed up at the house to thank me. Uncle Watson invited her in for some tea. "Way to go Uncle Watson. With the press watching the house, they really are going to think we're dating," I said. He replied, "I've got this covered. Don't worry. I know you have a crush on her. With my smooth talking mouth, you and her will be dating before the  
day is up." I replied, "I really hate you." We all sat in the livng room. Uncle Watson dismissed everyone out except for us. I hate him. I showed her the paper and she laughed at the part where they think we were dating. She said, "There must really be some pervs in the newsroom." We both laughed. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you," I said. She said, "That they left us alone in a room in an  
attempt to get us together so the press doesn't have to speculate." I replied, "Woah. So? She replied, "I have had a crush on you the longest time. Of course I'll date you." I replied, "Damn. Uncle Watson was right" She asked, "Right about what?" I replied, "That we would be dating by the end of the day." She said goodbye with a kiss and left. Everyone walked into the room. I looked at Uncle Watson and asked, "Can you see into the future?" He said, "No. I just know you too well." And with that, I went to bed.


	4. The Birth of a New Enemy

Chapter 3

Dad had been in the hospital for two days now. I was going to visit him when Lestrade called me and said, "Get down to the yard now. I have a case for you." I hailed a taxi and went to the yard. I went in and met with Lestrade. He said, "This is a very dangerous case." I replied, "Tell me what it is." He replied, "Well, Alivia's whole family has been kidnapped. The person who did this left her behind. I  
called John and she is going to stay with you guys until you solve this case. She says that there were 10 big, strong, muscular guys that said that they were working for Moriarty. Apparently, he has some guy that goes by Sebastian Moran as his second in command. Moran has sent a note saying that you have 1 week to solve the case and find them before they all die. Will you take this case?" I replied, "Anything for my girlfriend." Lestrade asked, "Since when are you and Alivia dating?" I replied, "Since two days ago." With that, I left to go see my dad. I got to the hospital and saw him. He asked, "How are you doing?" I replied, "Fine, I have another case. Alivia's whole family has been kidnapped by Moriarty's men. They left her behind. I have a week to solve it." He said, "You know son. You may be better than me at solving cases. I'm proud of you. So you and Alivia huh?" I replied, "Uncle Watson tell you? And yeah." He replied, "Alright son, I love you, but I need my beauty sleep." I replied, " Love you too. Bye" I went home to start working on the case. I told Uncle Watson about it and said that I might miss dinner. He said, "Fine, don't have Mary's cooking. That neans more for me." I replied, " Whatever. As if I care." And with that I started on the case. I knew that I had heard the name Sebastian Moran before,  
but where. Then it hit me. He got my mom pregnant with my little sister six years ago. Then he married her. He was also one of the terrorists on the plane. He has been following me all this time. He wants revenge for what I did to him two years ago.

*Flashback(Two years Ago)*

"You all packed?" my mom asked. "Yes," I replied to her. Then my little four year old step-sister came into the room. She asked, "Where you going?" I replied, "I'm going to stay with my biological dad for the summer." She asked, "Biological dad?" I replied, "We both have the same mom, but different dads. "She said, "Oh. Why is that?" I replied, "My biological dad became a private detective, so our mom  
divorced him. As a going away present, she let him name me. He named me after himself." Just then, Moran came into the room and said, "What the hell are you telling my daughter?" I replied, "She has a right to know, Moran." He yelled, "Don't you ever tell that my daughter about that creep." I yelled back, "I have a freedom of speech in my own house, Moran." He yelled back, "This is my house." I replied,  
"No it's not. Your name isn't on the deed and it never will be. Get out of my face." He punched me in the face, and I fell to the ground. I got up and knocked him to the ground with a harder punch than his  
was. I picked up a 2x4 and started beating him with it. I yelled, "Ever punch me again, and I will not hesitate to murder you." I look down to a bloody Moran, then up to my crying sister. I went over to comfort her, but she turned and walked away saying, "Stay away from me you monster." I gave Moran one final blow to the head before going to the airport.

*Present Day*

Moran wants revenge because I beat the shit out of him with a 2x4. I also found out that he is holding my sister hostage as well. I was going to find him. Not only to save Alivia's family, but my sister as well. I will kill him. This time next week, he will be in the ground. I had his number in my phone since I last saw him. I decided to give it a try to see if he had the same number. I called and he picked up, "Hello. Who is this?" I replied, "You know damn well who Moran." He was shocked, "Why are you calling me?" I replied, "You know why. You kidnapped my girlfriend's family and are holding my sister hostage. If you could, please put her on the phone." He put her on the phone. She was crying, "Please, help me Sherlock." I said, "Don't worry, I'll free you. He never treated you like a daughter anyway." He grabbed the phone and said, "Don't you ever say that again you little prick." I replied, "Shut up, Moran. I'll find you." He said, "No you won't." I replied, "We will see about that." I hung up. He didn't even know that I was tracing the call. I got a hold of the police and told them. I was leaving when Uncle John asked, "Where are you going?" I replied, "To free Alivia's family." He said, "There were muscular men there. You will die." I replied, "The police are going with me." He said, "Ok." I left. I got to the location 10 minutes later with the police. I went in first, holding my gun. Two men with shotguns appeared. I dodged out of the way, then killed them. I got to the room where they were all being held. My mom was there as well. She was helping him. Moran and my mom started shooting at me. I yelled at my mom, "You wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood would you." She told me the truth, "You aren't my flesh and blood. I couldn't have children. A lady volunteered to carry you around. You are Sherlock's flesh and blood, but not mine." I asked, "What about my sister?" She replied, "From the same woman." I jumped out sideways and shot at the both of them. I shot my so-called mom in the head and Moran in the stomach. The police came in and took care of them. My sister hugged me and said, "Thank you." I replied, "Your are welcome." Alivia's family thanked me, and I went home. I got there to see police cars outside and ran inside. I saw everyone sitting in the front room looking sad. I asked, "What's going on?" Lestrade walked up to me and said, "Your father had a stroke today. He is in ICU and we have no clue if he will survive or not. He could die any minute." I said, "Get me there as fast as you can." If my dad was going to die, then I am going to be there in his final minutes. Lestrade and Anderson got me there. We went into ICU, where he was conscious. He looked at me and said, "Son, if I die, I want you to take my place as a private detective. I may die, but my legacy will live on as long as time itself does." I told him, "You are not going to die." He said, " I lo-" Flatline. He didn't even get to say those three words. I didn't even cry. Anderson asked, Your own father just died and you aren't crying." I didn't move. Lestrade asked, "Junior, you still alive?" I still didn't move. Anderson said, "He's in shock. Nurse get over here." I came out of shock and said, "No, I'm fine. The only reason I'm not crying is because it won't bring him back. I now have a legacy to fulfill." Beep. I looked at the heart monitor. "Impossible," Lestrade said. Beep. Beep. Anderson said, "Oh my god." Beep. Beep. Beep. I said, "A miracle." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. His eyes opened and he said, "You were right. I'm not going to die." I called Uncle Watson and told him to put the phone on I told them, I heard happiness in their voices. My father was still alive.

What an ending. Sherlock Sr. temporarily dies for a minute then comes back to life. Junior stops Moran. What will happen next? Please write reviews and suggest what should happen next.


End file.
